This invention relates generally to the field of analytical data processing, and more particularly to a dynamic query model and method for performing customized database queries.
Business intelligence systems began largely as decision support systems (DSS) and executive information systems (EIS). Decision support systems (DSS) and executive information systems (EIS) were value added systems that provided additional information from existing on-line transactional processing (OLTP) systems.
As business intelligence systems developed, they integrated decision support system (DSS) functionality with executive information system (EIS) functionality, and added on-line analytical processing (OLAP) tools and management reporting tools. These hybrid business intelligence systems were gradually moved from a main-frame environment to a distributed server/desktop environment to allow greater user access.
More recently, the advent of centralized data warehouses and datamarts have created a dramatic increase in available data waiting to be analyzed, exploited and distributed within an organization. Such data warehouses and datamarts, however, were typically optimized for information delivery rather than transactional processing. As a result, data warehouses and datamarts offered only limited solutions for turning stored data into useful and strategic tactical information. During this same time, business intelligence systems gained prominence by offering sophisticated analysis tools for analyzing large amounts of stored information to support effective planning and decision-making within an organization.
Business intelligence systems and other analytical tools typically provide predefined query models to assist novice users and other information consumers in obtaining information from a database. A problem with such predefined query models, however, is they are generic and do not suit specific user needs. To obtain specifically relevant information, a user must himself or herself write a custom query, which usually requires advanced database knowledge. As a result, although all users are able to obtain some information using predefined query models, most users are not able to obtain information that is specifically relevant to them.
The present invention provides a dynamic query model and method that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previous systems and methods. In particular, predefined query models are provided to users for customization. This allows users to quickly and easily adapt predefined queries to their particular needs.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method for generating database queries includes storing a predefined query model for querying a database. An accessible portion of the predefined query model is displayed to a user upon request. User edits to the accessible portion of the predefined query model are received and used to generate a user-adapted query model. A query is then initiated based on the user-adapted query model.
More specifically, in accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, the display is a graphical view of accessible data elements defining the predefined query model. A graphical view of accessible data elements includes accessible tables, columns and tables, and joins between tables. In this and other embodiments, a user-adapted query model may include database tables, database columns, and table joints absent or modified from the predefined query model.
Technical advantages of the present invention include providing an improved business intelligence portal that allows query models to be more intelligently generated and used within an organization. In particular, the business intelligence portal allows default query models to be constructed and altered using a graphical view of data elements. To the extent possible, specified data within a query model is automatically linked. As a result, queries can be easily defined and later altered by users without specialized database knowledge.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing a query model and method that allows users to easily obtain and analyze meaningful information. In particular, the predefined query models are provided to users for adaptation and customization. As a result, novice users and other information consumers can alter queries to suit their particular needs. This facilitates robust data analysis by all users and allows novice users to effectively use available information to improve operations within their organization.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.